Ambushed
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: Serena's ambushed on her way to a battle and gets hurt, ends up in the hospital and misses the battle. The scouts are mad that she missed it and dont want to here her side of the story. What will happen? please read and review enjoy! ((Ch 5 posted))
1. Sidetracked

**Ambushed**

**Chapter One:**

**Sidetracked**

A/n: chapter one of ambushed has been revised because I had some problems with it. I dedicate this revized chapter to **Achitka** who revised it for me. Thanks a bunch.

A bell chimed startling Serena out of her peaceful nap. Her detention was finally over! Mrs. Haruna sighed, "You may go Serena." Serena grabbed al her things and was off in a heartbeat. Luckily for her Rei had cancelled the Scout meeting for that day because she had to clean the whole shrine, so Serena was off scot-free. She was running home as fast as she could and not paying attention and as she rounded the corner she ran smack dab into Darien knocking them both to the ground. Darien taking the brunt of it, landed hard with Serena on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, Darien, I'm soooo sorry. Are you ok? Let me help you up."

"Wow," Darien said with a smile and a laugh, "anyone get the number of that bus?"

"Haha Mr. Wise Guy very funny," she said faking hurt. She stood up and helped him to his feet. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she glanced down at her watch, "Oh no! I'm going to be late getting home! Darien, I have to go!" Serena exclaimed. She took off again down the street.

"Oh, Serena." Darien said shaking his head and smiling.

To save time she took an alleyway home. As she went in her communicator went off. "Moon here," she whispered into it.

"Serena" came Rei's panicked voice, There's a really powerful yuma in the park and it's attacking everyone. We could really use your help about now and this time, Jupiter and Mercury have already taken some serious hits and are really hurt. DON'T BE LATE!! Hurry...AHHH!" and the connection went dead. Serena hurriedly took out her broach. "Moon Cosmic Power." she said as she was enveloped in lights, transforming. Sailor Moon raced down the alley but, suddenly she felt a very sharp pain in her lower back that spread out through her whole body.

"Hnnnnh?" She moaned as she hit the ground. She got up slowly and painfully "Whose there!? Show yourself!" she yelled.

"Well looky here if it isn't the Moon Brat."

"Who are you, negaslime?!" Serena asked. Suddenly an ugly yuma appeared before her. She had four arms two with hooks on them and two with four-fingered hands.

"Where are your little Sailor friends now? Oh yes, that's right, quite a little distraction in the park."

"You!," Serena yelled enraged. "It was all a trap and a distraction!"

"My, my, very good! How observant," taunted the yuma sending a large black energy orb at Serena. Serena dove to the side trying to avoid it but the orb hit her in the side hurtling her backward into the alley. She could tell she was badly hurt as blood began to seep onto her Sailor uniform. Her head had a cut on it and her leg was broken and had a deep, large gash on it. Her shoulder had been punctured by a piece of metal. She tried to get to her feet but discovered she couldn't. She detransformed and struggled to her feet. Her leg didn't want to support her weight and her shoulder hurt really badly but she managed to get to her feet. The yuma gave her one last look and disappeared into thin air. Serena began to walk painfully the rest of the way to the park. She stopped remembering what had happened the day before.

_**Serena had just gotten out of detention when her communicator went off. "Moon. Yuma's at the park we really need you," came Rei's voice. "Alright. I'm on my way," Serena replied. She took out her broach and began running when she bumped into Darien. "Darien there's a yuma at the park. We'll probably need your help."**_

_**"Alright. We'll go together," said Darien.**_

_**They both transformed and began running towards the park. By the time they got there the yuma had already been defeated and the scouts were trying to get to their feet after the long hard battle. Serena rushed over to help Minna get up but was pushed away. **_

_**Rei stood up and shot Serena a glare. "Hey, 'Meatball Head'! Where were you?! We needed some help!" Darien came to her defense "It's my fault we were late. We bumped into each other and then decided to come to the battle together."**_

**_"Well, next time, don't be late or there will be consequences!" Rei shouted. The other scouts got to their feet and walked past her, each shooting glares._**

_**As Rei went my Serena said "I'm really sorry Rei. Next time I wont be late. I promise you can count on me."**_

Serena was worried that the scouts would be mad if she didn't make it to the battle but it wasn't her fault she hardly had the strength to walk let alone to battle a yuma. Her communicator began ringing loudly taking Serena away from her thoughts. "Serena! Where were you?! You promised you wouldn't be late next time.

"Rei, listen I can explain! I..." Serena began but Rei cut her off.

"No you can't! How can you explain why you let us all down?! How can you explain that you didn't keep your word to your scouts, your friends Serena? Mercury bruised her ribs and took a blow to the head, Venus dislocated her shoulder, and Jupiter and I have cuts all over our bodies."

"Rei I was attacked. It was all a trap, an ambush to drive us apart."

"Liar! You cant lie to cover up your own mistakes! We, us scouts, have all talked about it and we think it's time we get a new, better leader. Serena, we're going to kick you out of the scouts. The decision was unanimous and it's final. We never want to see you again because a true friend would have been there when we needed you. You are expected to turn over the Imperial Silver Crystal and your transformation broach. Good riddance, I say Meatball Head!" With that Rei's communicator went offline.

Serena began to sob pitifully, "How can she say that to me? She never even gave me a chance to explain," she sighed dejectedly "Maybe they're right. I deserved that and they deserve better. I'm a horrible scout." She decided to go to Darien's house because he was closer and training to become a doctor and he was her boyfriend so she knew he would be willing help her and give her the medical attention she needed.

Author note: I don't think I'm going to revise chapter 2 mostly becase of how short it is. ch. 3 should be up soon.


	2. Tuxedo Mask to the rescue

(So how's it goin? Good? Bad? Feel free to let me know what you think. A good writer always listens to constructive criticism. Now on to chapter 2)

Serena began painful trek to Darien's apartment, stopping every-so-often to catch her breath and let the pain subside. She was almost half way there when the same yuma who had ambushed her before appeared again. "Poor 'Moon Brat," it sneered evilly. Where are your friends now? Did they abandon you?" "Shut up you negasleeze!!" Serena yelled. He yuma sent an black energy orb at her much like the one before. This time Serena couldn't run and it hit her head on sending her flying into a tree on the other side of the street. "Now I'm going to finish you off and get all the glory of destroying the enemy of the Negaverse.!" The yuma was about to send another energy orb flying at Serena when a red steel-tipped rose came streaking out from the shadows hitting the yuma in the chest. The yuma let out a piercing cry as it disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Serena!" Darien yelled in fear. He races out from the shadows and ran over to her side. He gently scooped her up, careful not to hurt her and placed her across his lap. "Serena, wake up!" Serena opened her eyes weakly "Tuxedo Mask, it hurts so bad. So cold...so cold." she whispered almost inaudibly. "Hand in there Serena." Darien said with tears in his eyes." I'm going to get you some help." With shaky hands Darien took out his cell phone and dialed 911. A woman's voice answered and Darien told her that he had found Serena unconscious and badly injured leaving out that part about the yuma. He told the woman that he didn't know what had happened, only that he and found her that way. The woman told his to stay calm that there was an ambulance crew on the way and that they should be there in 10 minutes. Darien hung up. "Serena," he said, "I've called the ambulance they should be here soon and they'll get you some help. Hang in there." Serena gave his a weak smile "Thanks Darien, I love you." With that she again slipped into darkness.

Darien could here the sirens screaming as they ambulance arrived. The crew rushed out and went over to Darien and asked him what had happened and how he knew Serena. "Serena's my girlfriend and I'm not sure what happened. I just found her like this. You will be able to help her won't you?" he asked with fear in his voice. "Son, we don't know what's wrong with her yet. Once we know what's wrong we'll be able to answer that." They loaded her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, Darien riding in the ambulance to the hospital with them.


	3. At the hospital

When they got to the hospital Darien was told to go to the register and check Serena in and to then go to the waiting room while they had the doctor examine her. Poor Darien was scared out of his mind and began pacing nervously, practically wearing a hole in the carpet. Darien was so worried about Serena's well-being that he could hardly breathe. Many horrible thoughts raced through his mind: _What if the doctors couldn't save her? What if she was already dead? What if she was going to have to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair? _A door creaked open and the doctor stepped out. Darien rushed over and began interrogating him.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright? What happened to her?"

Darien pelted questions at the doctor.

"You're Darien right? Well I won't lie to you and say that she's perfectly ok but she will be perfectly ok after a long recovery. Her injuries were pretty extensive though. She has 3 fractures in her left leg that appear to be caused by being hit by something. She has a broken wrist that seems to show that she was slammed up against something. Several Cracked ribs maybe from being thrown into the air. A large gash on her forehead. A concussion. A puncture wound on her shoulder. And several cuts and scrapes. I gave her a very large dose of pain reliever for now so she might be out of it for a little while. I can tell you really care about her Darien but don't worry she'll be fine after a long recovery but it may be a while before she can get back on her feet. The road to recovery will be rough because after she heals she will need physical therapy but I think she'll be just fine.

Darien sighed with relief. "Will she have to have surgery Doc.?

"Unfortunately, yes. It can't be helped she needs surgery on her leg and wrist and many of those cuts she has especially that puncture wound need to be worked on. I think I can do something to minimize the scars from surgery and make them less noticeable."

"Thanks again Doc. Can I go see Serena now?" Darien asked

"Sure but be quiet is she's still asleep."

Serena was vaguely aware of a floating sensation. Everything was dark and she couldn't open her eyes or move. She could feel pain, immense and terrible pain. She felt a prick on her arm and she heard voices.

"Doctor I've set up an I.V. and have administered painkillers.

"Very good. She will probably be asleep or a while. I'm going out to the waiting room. A very distraught young man is out there and I think he's a friend or family member of this girl. I'll go tell his how she's doing.

All the pain Serena was feeling diminished down to a dull throb. _Probably from the I.V._

_Serena thought. The man the doctor was talking about it must me Darien. I hope he's ok, I hope I'm ok._

Everyone else in the room had left including the nurse and now Serena lay in silence, her eyes sill unable to open. After a few minutes of silence the door creaked open and someone walked in.

(Alright I know really bad way to end a chapter, but I got tired of typing and I ran out of time so next time I'll type more maybe. Remember to read and review and give constructive criticism if you want.)


	4. Into the OR

_(Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my story so far. Please review some more or I'll be forced to threaten everyone by saying that if I don't get al least five more reviews I'm going to discontinue this story! Thank you! ' Now on with the story Beware now it's gonna get into some fluff)_

Ch. 4.

Darien opened the door to the hospital room and quietly crept in. The whole entire room stank with the sterile smell of alcohol. The whole room was a blinding white all the way from the floor, to the walls, to the bed. Serena lay unmoving on a bed in the middle of the room, her shirt off and bandages wrapped around her shoulder, chest and rib cage. There was a slightly bloody bandage wrapped around her head and her leg and wrist were splinted. Her skin was very pale almost as pale as the bed she was in Darien walked over to Serena's bedside and sat in a chair next to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and then on top of her small hand. Darien's heart broke at the sight and when he remembered that in a couple of hours she had to go in for surgery. Tears began to slowly leak from his eyes and run down his face landing on Serena's. Darien almost jumped in shock when Serena began to stir, her blue eyes opening up slowly

"Darien." She said with a soft, sweet smile

Darien leaned own cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

Serena felt something wet begin to fall on her face and someone's hand holding her own. She finally mustered up the strength to open her eyes and when she did she saw Darien crying quietly.

"Darien." She said with a soft, sweet smile.

Darien kissed her nose making it tingle pleasantly. Serena was Darien frown with confusion.

"Serena, how did you get hurt so bad? t couldn't have been that one energy blast."

Serena felt the memories of the ambush and being kicked out of the scouts wash over her in a huge wave of sadness.

"They abandoned me, Darien. They all hate me." Serena whispered in a soft sad voice.

"Who abandoned you?" Darien asked, puzzled

"The scouts. They kicked me out and said they never wanted to see me again."

Serena began to cry, tears streaming down her face In rivulets. Darien looked at her; his shock was evident on his face.

"Why" he asked in bewilderment "How could they do such a thing to someone who cares about them so much, who has been such a good any loyal friend?"

"I was ambushed by a yuma on the way to a battle. I started to head the rest of the way and then I remembered that I'd already let them down once and that I let that by being late to this battle that I'd let them down again. Rei called on the communicator, yelling at me for missing the battle and about how they had needed me and I wasn't there. She said that I was being kicked off the scouts and it was a unanimous decision. I tried to explain to her that It had all be a set up and that I was ambushed but she wouldn't believe me. I set off towards your house because I knew you could help me but was attacked again by that same yuma and if you hadn't come to my rescue like you did she probably would of killed me. Darien I've lost all of my friends, they all hate me and don't want to be friends anymore because I let them down."

Serena was still crying and Darien began to stroke her hair. "It'll be okay Serena you still have me and you family. We all love you very much."

"Darien I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Serena I have some news for you. In a few hours you have to do in for surgery on your leg and wrist because the damage was so extensive.

"Will I ever gain full use of my leg again?"

"The doctor said you would but you have to bee off your feet for a while. You have to go through some physical therapy when you're fully healed and you need quite a few stitches. You'll also end up having some permanent scars but he cam give you something to make them less noticeable.

"All those ugly scars? Darien will you still love me even if I do have permanent scars?"

Darien was shocked. Is that truly what Serena thought? That he would stop loving her just because of a few scars? "Oh course Serena How could you ever think otherwise? I'll always love you no matter what."

There was a knock on the door and it creaked open slightly. The doctor pocked his head through. "Can I come in or do you want some more time?"

Darien answered not looking at the doctor. "No it's alright, come in."

The doctor walked into the room "It's almost time for Serena's surgery. We need to get her prepared and under sedation soon. You have to stay here or in the waiting room, no where else. We should be done in about 6 hours, plus the time that she has to be in the recovery room but you can go see her there. When we're don't operating you can go to the recovery room to see her."

"Doc please let me go with her. She needs someone to be there."

Darien didn't like the idea of Serena being alone especially after what she said the scouts did to her.

"I'm very sorry Darien but I cannot permit it. It's strictly protocol. I'll get fired. You have to stay here."

Reluctantly, Darien agreed "I'll wait but don't you dare let anything happen to her."

"You know,' said Serena, "this 'her' has a name and it's Serena, thank you."

Darien and the doctor both laughed "Ok Serena I have to go now but I promise I'll be right here afterwards."

"I'll see you in a few hours Darien. I love you."

I love you too Serena. I'll See you after surgery.

With that the doctor wheeled Serena's bed away to the O.R.

_(Well another chapter completed. I hope all you readers and Reviewers (Hint hint) are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to submit reviews with question, comments, compliments, constructive criticism, etc. I think you get the idea basically anything you want)_


	5. Recovery Room

_(First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Thanks! Second I'd like to say that starting now I'm going to answer some reviews with every new chapter. So for all who reviewed I'm going to reply some of them. )_

_1) Atchika- ah my fave Reviewer. It was all thanks to you. I keep forgetting to use spell-check so any spelling errors will be eliminated in future chapter._

_2) angel1313- all I have to say to that is read the story. I don't want to give away the rest of the story but I will tell you that I've already written the rest so what happens, happens sorry._

_3) Silver Moonlight-81- thanks sorry 'bout the short chapters. I'll try the rest of them longer._

_4) tIgErPrNO6- glad you like it. I'll update soon. Thanks for the warning I'll try to make my chapters longer._

_5) Archangel Rhapsody- thanks I hope you like the rest._

_6) liz (  )- don't worry I'll keep the update coming _

_7) SerenBunny- Thanks for the offer but I think I got the hang of it now thanks to some very good help and advice._

_8) ladytokyo- wow... such enthusiasm. I'll update again pretty quickly._

_(That's all for answered reviews. Some of you who reviewed more than once I only answered one to save time. Enjoy the new chapter. It'll be a little longer this time.)_

Ch. 5

Darien walked over to the waiting room when a thought struck him like a ton of bricks.

_No one had called Serena's family and told them what had happened to Serena. _

Oh god they must be so worried since Serena hadn't come home from her detention. For all he knew they might already have a search party out looking for her. He had better call them and explain to them what had happened. They must be worried out of their minds.

Reaching into his pocket, Darien took out is cell phone and dialed the number to call them. The phone rang about five times before the answering machine picked up playing a voice recording that Darien recognized to be Serena's.

"Hello you have reached the Tsukino. We're sorry but we're not here at the moment so leave a message after the beep and we'll bet back to you as soon as we can. Thank you." "BEEP"

Darien decided to leave a message knowing that the Tsukinos were probably out looking for their daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, it's Darien. I know you're probably wondering where Serena is and I should've called you earlier but in all the excitement it slipped my mind. Serena has been in an accident and I called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital. When you get their I'll explain about her injuries although I will tell you that right now she just went into surgery on her leg and wrist and she's getting some stitches too. Please don't be too worried because the doctor reassured me that she's going to be fine and that she just needs a long time to recover. She's in good hands. When you get this please cone and visit her soon. We're at the Memorial Hospital. Thanks."

Darien hung up the phone and begun pacing nervously. He was so worried and didn't know what he'd ever do if anything every happened to Serena. He stopped pacing long enough to glance at the clock on the wall.

_Wow. I guess time really flies when you're worried beyond all reason._

A lot of time had already passes but he still had quite a while to wait. Darien finally sat down after pacing for a little longer. He might as well find something do occupy his mind while he waited. He picked up a medical magazine from the rack beside him and began skimming through it. Darien's eyes began to blur from lack of sleep and his eyelids became impossibly heavy, his eyes finally went closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Serena whole mind felt foggy and she saw a dim light which began to grow brighter as the fogginess in her head began to clear. The first thing she felt was immense pain as if her every nerve ending in her body were on fire. She moan in pain and opened her eyes with a snap seeing a blinding bright light overhead and a fave peering down at her. It was her doctor and he was smiling at her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living sleeping beauty. We're all done now and we're going to take you to the recovery room where Darien will be going to see you."

Serena managed a small smile despite all her pain. Someone began wheeling her towards a door and down a hallway.

Serena closed her eyes and nodded off into an exhausted sleep.

Darien woke up at the sound of a door closing loudly. It was Serena's doctor. Darien jumped to his feet with surprising agility and went to confront the doctor.

"Are you done? Is she going to be okay?"

Don't worry Darien she's fine, a little tired and needs some rest and time to recover but she' fine all the same.

"Can....?"

The doctor cut him off. "Yes Darien. You can go see her now. She's in the room just down the hall and to the left but be quiet, she might still be sleeping."

Serena was vaguely aware of her surroundings and she has a horrible headache and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her leg, wrist, forehead, and shoulder hurt the worst of all. Serena could hear someone's running footsteps echoing down the hall outside the door and whey the reached the door it swung open with a bang. Whoever had just entered the room was panting heavily from running as they walked over towards her bed. She wondered who it was.

"I know you probably can't hear me Serena but I called your parents because it kind of slipped my mind until a while ago I left a message because I think they were out looking for you. They'll come to visit when they get it."

Darien had taken her hand in his and was stroking the back of it with his thumb. Serena wanted to badly to be able to open her eyes and talk to him so she willed her self to squeeze his hand in return and to open her eyes.

Darien rushed into the room mincing as the door banged open loudly. He was completely out of breath and panting as if he'd run a marathon. He began to walk towards her bed, his eyes becoming misty as he was how fragile Serena looked. Her face was still pale but had more color than before and now she had even more bandages around her body than before plus she had a stitches and a cast on her arm and probably her leg too.

"I know you probably can't hear me Serena but I called your parents because it kind of slipped my mind until a while ago I left a message because I think they were out looking for you. They'll come to visit when they get it." Darien told her in a soft voice.

He pulled up a chair beside her bed and gently took her hand in his. Darien felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked down to see Serena's fingers wrap around his and her eyes open. She smiled at him.

"Hey Serena"

Serena giggled but turned into a small cough.

"I just came out of Surgery and all you can say is "Hey Serena." She said with a joking smile.

"I think you should rest, your parents should be some time soon. I left them a message. The doctor says you can go home tomorrow but you'll have to have a wheelchair. If you want I can push you around until you get the hand of it and can do it yourself."

"Ok but how long do I have to have one?'

"I don't know yet."

"Darien when we leave her I don't want to face the girls yet. I don't think I can."

"And you don't have to. Only when you're ready.

When Serena had heard Darien say "Hey Serena" she couldn't help but giggle. It sounded so funny especially since she had just come out of surgery. She listened to Darien as he explained that hr parents would be coming to visit and that the doctor had said she needed a wheelchair and that he would push her around until she could do it her self. Think about getting out of the hospital had reminded her that when she left she would eventually end up having to face the scouts again.

"Darien." she said in a soft, sad voice, "I don't want to face the girls yet. I don't think I can."

"And you don't have to. Only when you're ready. "

_(I know, I know. It's still not very long. So sue me at least it's longer than the last one. But I did try to make it a little longer just for all of you reviewers who wanted longer chapters. If you want even longer chapters, well I'll just have to see what I can do because I don't want to end the story too soon. I have about 10 more pages of notebook paper left to type and I'm counting' by each single sheet of paper both sides written on. Probably make about another 5 chapters. Maybe not if I make them longer. Well, feel free to express your thoughts, opinions, comments, whatever to me by reviewing. Talk to ya next chapter. Thanks)_


	6. Visiters

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in my previous chapters so I will do so now: I never have and never will own Sailor Moon waaaaaaa!

A/N: Even though no one ever reads these I would like to apologize for the very long delay in updating. I would also like to say that I hope all those who read my story will continue to do so now that I have updated. Oh and Warning: this chapter has some fluff.

Serena's whole family came bursting through the door; her mother, father, and even her brother Sammy came to visit her.

"Oh my gosh! My poor little girl! What happened to you?" Serena's mom exclaimed, distraught.

"Oh Serena are you ok?" her dad asked her over and over.

Her brother didn't say much but it was obvious that he was as worried about her as her parents were.

"I'm fine, really. I just got into a bit of a fight with my friends, and then I ran off and got into an accident but I'm not sure what happened because it is all a big blur." Serena said, guilty about having to lie to her family.

"The doctor said she could leave sometime tomorrow. I know you're all worried about her but you should go home and get some rest. I'll stay with her over night if that's ok with you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino." Darien offered hoping they would let him stay with Serena.

"That's very nice of you Darien but you've already done so much and have been here so long that I'd feel bad if we left you here longer." Mrs. Tsukino said

"Oh no, I'd be glad to stay here with her," Darien persisted.

"Well, okthen. I guess it's ok with us. I believe that Serena is in very capable hands." Serena's dad agreed slightly reluctant.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, this means a lot to Serena and me. Right Serena?" Serena nodded eagerly.

"Oh sweetheart, before we leave we brought something for you."

They handed her a fluffy pink bunny with a white tail, a box of chocolates, and a bouquet of flowers with a card and balloons. Serena smiled gratefully at her parents and accepted their gifts.

"Thanks mom and dad, and you too Sammy."

"Oh by the way Serena what did happen with you and your friends?"

Serena voice was so quiet that everyone could barely make out what she said. "We got into a fight and they all hate me now," Serena whispered sadly.

"Oh Serena, I'm sure they don't hate you. Why don't you just go talk to them, and work it out," Serena's mother consoled.

"I'll think about it," Serena replied.

With that said Serena's family gave her a kiss goodbye and walked out the door. Darien walked over to Serena who was being unusually quiet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him sadly and Darien was surprised to see her face streaming with tears. Darien's heart broke for her.

"Oh Serena," Darien said gently, "Please don't cry."

He put his arms around her and she buried her face into his large shoulder, sobbing.

"Darien, the scouts really do hate me, and they really hurt me! I tired to explain what had happened but Ray called me a liar!" she sobbed brokenly.

Darien pulled back a little ways and hooked a finger under Serena's chin, gently pulling her face up to look at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"You can make it through this Serena. We'll to it together," he whispered lovingly.

"When we leave tomorrow, I want to go to the Arcade and talk Andrew. I want to tell him what happened. The truth." Serena said resolutely. "But I don't want to go in if the scouts are there though. They don't know what happened but I guess they wouldn't care anyhow. I'll tell Andrew not to tell the scouts because if they had truly cared they would've let me explain in the first place."

"That's fine with me Serena is that's what you want. I'm behind you 100 if you need me." Darien said. "Serena I was going to save this for when you were older but I think now is a good time.

Darien reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a promise ring. He knelt down and looked up at Serena smiling. "Serena Tsukino when you graduate high school will you marry me?"

Serena began to cry. " Oh Darien! Of course I will!"

A/N Sorry folks that's all I have time to write for now but I'll update again soon. This chapter is pretty short I know but there is a reason for that. I was at school when i typed and added it so i didnt have as much time to type so I'm sorry for the shortnes and I'll try to make some longer chapters please feel free to express your opinions but please refrain from being to harsh in reviews because I respect everyones opinion I only ask that you are somewhat mild with your complaints and ctiticisms as no beginning author wants to have to read some of the cruel reviews that I have seen many authors on this site recieve. As always question, comments,constructive critisms and flamesare welcome as I am interrested in hearing everyones views about this story..


	7. Preparing to Leave

A/N

Hey this is Sailor Serenity5 back in action for a 7th and waaaay long overdue chapter of Ambushed. I know to all who have read it that it has been like almost 2 years since I updated due to the fact that I lost my notebook. I recently found it and will be continuing my story for all who want to read it.

After long last: Ch 7

Darien's eyes light brightly with joy. He gave Serena a loving smile, sliding the ring on to her finger kissing her passionately. Serena gazed into his eyes all her worry gone for the moment. Darien wiped away the remainder of her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Why don't you get some rest Serena and then tomorrow when we check out I'll take you to the arcade to see Andrew?" Darien said softly his hands on her shoulders.

"Sounds like a good idea 'night Darien," Serena replied sleepily stifling a yawn. Serena laid back on the hospital bed and Darien pulled the covers up over her, gently tucking her in. He gazed at her peaceful face smiling, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ears. "Goodnight Serena," he whispered softly. Darien sat down on the armchair by her bed and positioned himself comfortably and fell asleep.

The next morning when Serena woke up she saw Darien still fast asleep in his chair. He looked so handsome and peaceful with a dark raven lock of hair lying across his face, his arms folded over his chest, and a soft ray of sunlight filtering in through the curtains on to him. Serena smiled to herself how much he had been there for her when she was hurt and how much more this experience had strengthened their incredible bond. She thought back to a time when she would have been running to the scouts to tell them they were engaged but now she couldn't not after what had happened between them. It really hurt her that they thought she was lying about the whole ordeal and that they didn't care about her or trust her even after all the time that they had been friends. Serena wasn't sure now if things could even be the same again. She also knew that the scouts owed her an apology but if they didn't know what had happened how could they apologize.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise. She looked around the room and saw Darien beginning to arouse from his sleep, yawning and stretching.

"Good Morning Serena. How long have you been awake?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Not very long. I was just thinking. You know you look very cute when you sleep." She teased him her eyes shimmering with laughter."

Darien gave a hearty laugh "Why thank you ma'am," he joked. "Well before we check you out the doctor has to come and do a final check up to see how you're doing and then we can go to the arcade to see Andrew. I'll call the registration desk and tell then to find your doctor and tell him you're already awake and ready to be checked out."

Darien stood up from the chair and walked over to the phone on the table by Serena's bed. He quickly dialed the registration desk. A young woman answered the phone.

"Hello you've reached the Memorial Hospital registration desk. How may I help you today?"

"Yes this is Darien Shields and I would like to know where the doctor for room 103 is. His patient Serena is ready to check out and needs a final evaluation," Darien stated.

"Ok Sir. Thank you and I'll locate the doctor for you and send him on up." The receptionist replied, paging the doctor.

Darien hung the phone back up and turned back to Serena. "The doctor will be here soon and then we can leave this place."

Serena looked away from Darien towards the floor. "Hey Darien," Serena whispered so quietly that Darien had to strain to here her.

"Huh. What is it Serena?" he asked a slight frown on his face. He could tell she was upset again and it concerned him.

"Can we make sure that we avoid the girls when we leave? I'm not ready to confront them yet," Serena said in a quiet sad voice. Darien's frown faded to a soft tender gaze, his expression softening. He walked over to her and kneeled down so he could look right into her teary eyes. He cupped her cheeks gently between his palms.

"It's going to be okay Serena. We'll go to the arcade together and if they're there, I promise we won't go in. If they are there we can call him and tell him to meet us elsewhere.

Serena sniffed softly, "Thank you Darien, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I love you."

"I love you too Serena. You're very welcome."


	8. Free at Last

Hello it's me again and I have yet another chapter to post I told ya that the chapter would be up quicker than last time. I hope you enjoy it you all deserve it for all your patience. So here it is

Enjoy!

Ch 8

There was a loud knock at the door of the hospital room causing Serena and Darien broke apart hurriedly and Darien walked over to answer the door. The doctor was standing there with some of his equipment.

"Hey Darien, I got your message saying that Serena was ready to have her check up. Can I come in?"

Darien smiled "Yeah Serena's anxious to get home. Thanks for getting here so quickly because I know you're probably really busy."

The doctor just brushed it off with an easy smile and walked into the small room over to Serena's bed.

"It's no problem at all. I'm always glad to see someone healed and ready to go home after such an ordeal. There's nothing more rewarding to a doctor than to know that his patient is going to be released."

The doctor smiled down at Serena, a smile that she gladly returned with full force.

"So Serena, how are you feeling? Glad to be going home after so long? I bet you are Darien are both anxious to get out of here." he said knowingly, still smiling.

"You bet! Some fresh air and sunlight will do us both good." Darien exclaimed

"Am I ever, I've been cooped up in a hospital bed for so long. I can't wait to get home and see my family." Serena beamed at the doctor.

The doctor let out a hearty laugh and clapped Darien on the back and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. They all three laughed together for a few minutes.

"I bet you can't wait to see all your friends when you leave Serena." The doctor said happily.

Both Serena and Darien suddenly fell silent at the doctor's last remark their faces crestfallen. The doctor realizing he'd hit a touchy subject dropped it.

"I see…" the doctor said awkwardly, "I've touched a sore subject. I'll just remove my foot from my mouth, get on with the checkup and then get out of your way."

The doctor bustled around checking Serena's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and all her stitching, bandages and casts from her surgery. He redressed all the bandages.

"Well Serena everything looks perfectly fine Serena. I don't see any problems so I think you're ready to be released. I'll take the two of you down to the registration desk to check out." The doctor said with a smile walking closer to Serena's bedside.

Serena and Darien exchanged smiles and Darien grabbed her hand in his. He looked at the doctor and then to Serena.

"You Ready?" he asked her with a charming grin.

"Oh am I ever!" Serena exclaimed enthusiastically nodding her head

This caused both Darien and the doctor to burst out laughing.

"Thanks again so much doctor. I owe you my life." Serena said gratefully taking the doctor's hand and pulling him into a small hug.

"And I owe you the love of my life." Said Darien with a humorous glint in his eyes

This caused both Serena and the doctor to laugh loudly.

"Hey," the doctor said with an easy, bright smile, "What are doctor's for. I'm perfectly glad to help anyone who needs it. You two wait right here while I go get you a wheel chair. I think you're going to be needing it for quite a while."

The doctor walked over towards the door and exited the room, down the hall.

Darien and Serena stayed in the room awaiting the doctor's return. "So Serena how does it feel to finally be able to leave and go home." Darien said holding a pretend microphone to her face like an interviewer.

"Well Mr. Shields," Serena began, going along with him, "it actually feels pretty good. Though I must be honest, the idea of a wheel chair leaves something to be desired. It'll take a lot of getting used to."

Darien dropped the act and grew serious noticing how her joking tone had disappeared in the end. He took her hand in his larger one, and began stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"You'll have me and your family to push you around." Darien said seriously, looking into her eyes.

The light came back into her eyes at this statement. "Yeah, you'll have to take me wherever I want to go." She grinned mischievously.

"Ummm…." Was all Darien could say. He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

Just then they heard the sound of a wheel chair coming down the long hallway outside the door. There was a loud knock at the door and Darien opened it. The doctor wheeled in a hot pink wheel chair that ha d stuffed armrests, a fluffy seat cushion, an leg braces with foot rests to keep her broken leg from jostling about..

As soon and Darien saw it he smiled because it reminded him so much of Serena and obviously the doctor noticed that too. Darien noticed Serena's eye light up with excitement all the previous resentment of having a wheel chair long gone. Serena squealed with delight.

"It's so pretty!" Serena said giving the doctor a big hug.

"I thought you would like it," the doctor said with a huge grin.

"Well," Darien said, "let's get her in."

Darien and the doctor got on either side of Serena and linked their arms to form a make-shift chair and hauled Serena from the bed into her new wheel chair.

"Now you can wheel her down to the registration desk I have other patients I have to attend to so I can't go with you but I wish you the best of luck and a speedy recovery. I'll need to have you back in a few weeks for a follow up and a few X-Rays. Then we'll decide if you'll need any physical therapy when you're recovered."

Darien took the doctor's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you so much doctor. I appreciate everything you've done for Serena."

Serena took the doctor's hand in her good one and pulled in down into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

The doctor smiled. "Well I have to be off now. See you in a few weeks." He walked out the door and down the hall, whistling happily.

Darien grabbed the handle bars of the wheel chair and pushed Serena out the door and to the registration desk. Once they were at the desk the receptionist smiled warmly at them.

"Ready to go are we," she said as if she had been reading their minds.

"Yes ma'am," Darien answered with a smile fidgeting with his excitement to finally be leaving.

She smiled back at Darien and Serena. "I'll need to see your wristband," she said motioning to the orange band on Serena's wrist. Serena tried to take it off her self but struggled to do so. Darien noticing her trouble reached down and helped her remove it then handed it over to the receptionist. After a few moments of pounding away at the keyboard, the lady looked back up at the couple, again smiling pleasantly.

"All done. You're free to go."

Serena let out a relieved sigh of content, and sank back in her wheel chair. Darien ran his finger down through her hair and then pushed her over to the door and outside into the sunlight. They were finally out of the hospital for good.

A/N Another chapter completed. Wow I think this is the longest chapter so far for those of you reader who wanted longer chapters I hope this length is to your liking. I just got typing and couldn't stop. But now its getting late and I still have homework so I have to stop here for now. Enjoy.

Here's something I haven't done before but there's a first time for everything. A preview of the next chapter.

_Ch9 Darien and Serena go to the arcade and tell all to Andrew but do the scouts slowing realize that they were wrong about what Serena said? What's going to happen? Will the scouts see the error of their ways or not realize that they made a mistake._


	9. AN Updates

A/N

Sorry this is just for further notice so that people wont get mad and wonder why I haven't updated yet since I haven't updated in a while. I know I said I would make sure that all my updates from now on were up quickly but some things came up. I wont able to update for a while as a couple of my friends have been in a serious car accident recently due to the bad weather and I have been spending most of my time at the hospital after school. I'll try to update again as soon as I can but it wont be for a while because I just don't have the time right now. Thank you for all those who have read the story and who have been patient with me on my updates. I'm really sorry but please just bear with me on this.

Thanks a bunch

Sailor Serenity5


End file.
